disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Anna in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Frozen Anna_thinking.png Do_You_Want_To_Build_A_Snowman.png|"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna_Playing_With_The_Snowfake.png|"This is amazing!" Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg little-anna-olaf.png little elsa-little anna.png|Playtime Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg|Elsa checks on Anna after the latter is struck by the formers magic Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg Anna_Sad.png Anna_Knocking_The_Door.png Hang_In_There,_Joan.jpg|"Hang in there, Joan." Teen-Princess-Anna.jpg|15-year-old Anna Annaknockthedoor.png Sadanna.png What_Are_We_Gonna_Do.png|"What are we gonna do?" Anna_Alone.jpg Anna-waking up.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg Smileanna.png Queenelsaofarendelle.png Princessandqueen.png Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png Forzen_Sisters.png Princessannaandqueenelsa.png Annaandthedukeofweselton.png WeaselTown_Anna2.jpg Anna upside down.jpg Anna with Elsa at the Ball.jpg|"I wish it could be like this all the time." Butitcannot.png Annadancewithhans.png Hansannalove.jpg Frozen_anna_and_hans4.jpg Frozen_anna_and_hans2.jpg Anna's Answer is Yes.jpg|"Yes!" Wewanttogetmarried.png Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Whyicannotalthoughbecausethelove.png hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg Confusedandangryanna.png Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg Frozen- 2013- hans- anna.JPG|"I'm completely ordinary!" Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Anna-with-your-horse.jpg Oaken Mickey.jpg Oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Hr Frozen 11.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken2.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg Annakristoffandsven.png Takemetothenorthmountain.png Ridingthecarriage.png Princessannadisneyfrozen.png Kristoff-and-anna.png Theangryanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-4901.jpg Anna-kristoff-from-disney-frozen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg Ilovethenewnose.png Yournameisolaf.png annaclimbing.png Annaattheicecastle.png Beautifulicecastle.png Meetelsaattheicecastle.png Annaaskelsatogohome.png Annaandolafmeetelsa.png Waitaminuteelsa.png Walkedinthestairs.png Forthefirsttimeinforeverreprise.png Ftftifreprise.png Elsasingingreprisesong.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa3.jpg Frozen_anna3.jpg Frozen_anna_and_elsa2.jpg Annaareyouokay.png Ineverletyougo.png Meetthemarshmallow.png Frozen-snowball.jpg|Anna preparing to throw a snowball at Marshmallow annalooking.png Kristoffanna2.png Heysvenyoufoundus.png Fallsintosnows.png Kristoffanna3.png Kristoffanna4.png Kristoffanna5.png Kristoffanna6.png|"Ooooo..." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg Therocksismoving.png Whatisgoingon.png Meetthetrolls.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png Anna smiling in FixerUpper.jpg Annaandthetrolls.png FixerUpper snapshot.jpg Theonlyfixerupper.jpg Aniceinyourheart.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg anna-kristoff-return-arendelle.jpg Kristoff-princess-anna.jpg Hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg HansBetrayel.jpg|Anna discovering Hans' true intentions Hans-candel-Anna.jpg Anna Shocked.jpg Hansbetrayel.jpg|"You're no match for Elsa." Frozen_anna2.jpg Screencapolanna.jpg -frozen-olaf_anna.jpg Frozen_anna6.jpg olaf-with-anna.png Frozen_anna5.jpg Underthefrozenheart.png|"Kristoff." Annaandelsafrozen9.png Trueloveofthesisters.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa.jpg Kristoff-anna-HD.png Krissanna.jpg Anna-kristoff-we-may.png annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Skatesfrozen.jpg Frozen Fever Frozen fever 2.jpg|Anna sleeping Frozen-Fever-40.png|Elsa wakes up Anna Frozen fever 1.jpg|Anna and Elsa in their new gowns Frozen fever 15.jpg|Anna's dress receives a fancy makeover Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-289.jpg|Receiving a bracelet Elsa-and-anna-looking-at-the-clock-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Looking at an Olaf cuckoo clock Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-353.jpg|Anna finds a sandwich Frozen fever 4.jpg|Anna and her family Frozen fever 16.jpg|The sisters riding a bike Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-380.jpg Frozen-Fever-50.jpg|"You've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you" Frozen Fever 32.jpg Frozen fever 13.jpg|Children's choir sings for Anna Anna-holding-all-her-gifts-from-elsa-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Anna takes a bite out of her sandwich Frozen-Fever-51.jpg Frozen-Fever-49.jpg|Anna overloaded with presents Frozen-Fever-46.jpg|"Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!" Frozen fever 17.jpg|"Wow!" Frozen Fever 38.png Frozen-Fever-56.jpg|Kristoff presents Anna her birthday cake Frozen-Fever-44.jpg|Anna tends to her bedridden sister Olaf's Frozen Adventure Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-26.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-28.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-33.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-35.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-36.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-37.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-30.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-39.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-40.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-46.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-47.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-19.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-2.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 52.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 53.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-15.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-45.png Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Anna in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet 141.jpg|"Wait, what?" Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 61.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png|"Neither do we!" Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg We-cant-understand-her-WIR2.jpg Television ''Once Upon a Time Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg|Anna and Elsa standing in front of their parents grave Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 1.jpg Ouat401hd 0560.jpg 402 02.png|Anna meets David 402 10.png Once-upon-a-time-princess-elsa.png Ingrid anna.png|Anna meets her aunt OUAT-406-3.png Ingrid anna 1.png OuatElsaTrapped.png|Anna traps her sister in the urn Ingrid freezes Arendelle.png Black Beard 409.png 409ToDeath.png ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Recap-Season-4-Episode-10-Fall.jpg|Reunited with Elsa Photo-3.png 0 ingrid letter.png 410HappyIngrid.png Shattered-Sight-Once-Upon-a-Time-Recap-51828.jpg 4x10 Anna Elsa Ingrid adieux larmes.png Miscellaneous IASW_Frozen.png|Anna in ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series Frozen Lego shorts first look.jpg LEGO Frozen 4.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Princesses takes wefie-2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-3.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-4.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries